Hello Pro Kenshuusei
|caption = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, August 2018 |former = Hello Pro Egg (2004-2012) |origin = Tokyo, Honshū, Japan |genre = Japanese Pop |years = 2004-present |choreo = Mitsubachi Maki YOSHIKO |sinin = Ueno Mariko |label = Up-Front Works |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |associated = Hello! Project, THE Possible, Up Up Girls (Kari), ℃-ute, Juice=Juice, Morning Musume, ANGERME, v-u-den, Shugo Chara Egg!, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Aa!, High-King, Jurin, MilkyWay, Ongaku Gatas, Reborn Eleven, Shin Minimoni, Kashou Egg, Team Okai, Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, New "Performance Group" Unit, New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit, Engeki Joshibu |members = List of Members |anniversary = June 2004}} Hello Pro Kenshuusei (ハロプロ研修生; Hello Pro Trainee) (formerly Hello Pro Egg (ハロプロエッグ)) is a collection of young girls selected through auditions, or added specially by Tsunku, that are receiving dance and vocal lessons in the hopes that they will one day be able to debut as full idols within Hello! Project. Not yet being full members within Hello! Project, the girls mainly perform at Hello! Project concerts as back-up dancers for the major acts. The Kenshuusei also hold their own concerts and have their own songs. Some Kenshuusei have acted in various dramas, plays and musicals. Members : ;25th Generation (2016) *Noguchi Kurumi (野口胡桃) *Ono Kotomi (小野琴己) *Kodama Sakiko (児玉咲子) *Yonemura Kirara (米村姫良々) ;26th Generation (2016) *Hashisako Rin (橋迫鈴) ;27th Generation (2017) *Hibi Marina (日比麻里那) *Doi Rena (土居麗菜) *Matsunaga Riai (松永里愛) *Yamada Ichigo (山田苺) *Nakayama Natsume (中山夏月姫) ;28th Generation (2017) *Tamenaga Shion (為永幸音) *Kubota Nanami (窪田七海) *Shutto Anna (出頭杏奈) *Kanemitsu Ruru (金光留々) *Matsubara Yuriya (松原ユリヤ) History 2004 In June, 32 winners were selected from the 10,570 applicants of the "Hello Pro Egg Audition 2004" and formed Hello Pro Egg. Korenaga Miki was appointed leader, and all of them began activities within Hello Pro Egg except Arai Manami and Maeda Irori, who began activities in 2007. Okada Yui then joined v-u-den in August. 2006 Arihara Kanna joined ℃-ute in January. In April, Kitahara Sayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Okada Robin Shouko, and Hashida Mirei released the digital single, Sora ga Aru. In June, Mano Erina, Ogura Manami, and Komine Momoka, the winners of the "Up-Front Group "Egg" Audition," joined the group. Later in the year, THE Possible and Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai were formed. 2008 Kenshuusei Korenaga Miki, also a full-time player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri Mano Erina, and Muto Mika (reserve players) joined other Hello! Project members and formed Ongaku Gatas, the first Hello! Project unit to feature both Hello! Project members and Kenshuusei. Tanaka Anri was also a player of Little Gatas. In January, Korenaga Miki graduated from Hello Pro Egg to concentrate on Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Ongaku Gatas. Noto Arisa took her place as leader of Hello Pro Egg. Mano Erina graduated from Hello Pro Egg and became a soloist within Hello! Project. Kitahara Sayaka and Kikkawa Yuu formed the unit MilkyWay with Kusumi Koharu. Shugo Chara Egg! was also created to perform theme songs for the anime, Shugo Chara!. 2009 In the April issue of De☆View (released in March 2009), Sato Ayano appeared alongside Noto Arisa and Kaneko Rie, as a Hello Pro Egg member. During the Yokohama HOP! concert in April, Sato Ayano's membership was officially announced, as well as the addition of new member Sezaki Azusa. In June, then leader Noto Arisa left Hello Pro Egg, supposedly leaving no other Egg to take her place as leader. In July, several Kenshuusei joined chanpuru units. On November 23, it was announced that S/mileage would graduate from Hello Pro Egg and make their debut in Hello! Project in 2010. Initially when the group was first formed, Tsunku had said that in order to make the best group possible, additional members might be added or current members might be removed. Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki were confirmed to be the definitive line-up of S/mileage. They debuted on March 27, 2010, and S/mileage would later make their major debut in May. Later in 2009, an audition was held for the new Amulet Dia for Shugo Chara Egg!, and Tanabe Nanami was added to Shugo Chara Egg! as well as Hello Pro Egg. 2010 In 2010, during Morning Musume's 9th generation audition, Tsunku announced that Eggs between 11 and 17 were eligible to audition for Morning Musume and would automatically pass the first round. Between June and December, several Kenshuusei left. At the end of 2010, it was also announced that Sengoku Minami and Kikkawa Yuu had finished their egg training and that Kikkawa would be the opening act for Hello! Project's 2011 Winter Tour and announced that she was going to start a solo career. 2011 At the first day of the Hello! Project 2011 winter tour, it was announced that Fukumura Mizuki would be joining Morning Musume as a ninth generation member. Jang Da Yeon also became a member of the new Hello Pro Korea Kenshuusei. After the announcement, it was announced that Mori Saki, Furukawa Konatsu (in January 2011), Kitahara Sayaka, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami, Sato Ayano (in March 2011), and Saho Akari (in April 2011) had also graduated. Kitahara would go onto have a solo career and the other girls plus Sengoku and Mori would go onto form Up Up Girls. On September 10, it was announced that 2nd generation S/mileage sub-member Kosuga Fuyuka would leave the group due to severe anemia, but would return to Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg after her recovery. On September 29, it was announced that Kudo Haruka would be joining Morning Musume as a tenth generation member. Two weeks later, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina officially became members of the second generation of S/mileage. 2012 In January, the name of the program was officially changed from "Hello Pro Egg" to Hello Pro Kenshuusei. In September, It was announced that Hello Pro Kenshuusei would release their first single. The title was revealed to be Kanojo ni Naritai!!! and it was sold during S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. The song is sung by Otsuka Aina, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, and Taguchi Natsumi. On November 20th, it was announced that selected Kenshuusei would be in a stage play, called Nettai Danshi (熱帯男子). In an interview with Kaneko Rie, regarding the recently added Kenshuusei and the 12gatsu no Tamago Show concert, Kaneko revealed that she was the leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On December 22nd, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki and Ogawa Rena participated in Cutie Land 7, where they sang "All I Want For Christmas Is You." 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari would be debuting in a new unit (Juice=Juice) alongside GREEN FIELDS' Miyazaki Yuka, The unit started off as an indies group aiming for a major debut. On February 22, the official YouTube channel for Hello Pro Kenshuusei was opened. On April 11, the first episode of Hello Pro Kenshuusei's new show, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu!, was aired. On May 19, at the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ concert, the Kenshuusei announced and performed a new single titled Ten Made Nobore!, featuring Juice=Juice, the single was released on June 8, 2013. On June 13, at a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine City, Juice=Juice announced their major debut single, Romance no Tochuu. On July 5, it was announced that Otsuka Aina had withdrawn from both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice due to issues with her contract and family. She had no graduation ceremony because of the withdrawal. On August 30, auditions for "Temporary Egg" was announced, those who passed would train for half a year, then be promoted to Kenshuusei. On October 5, the first episode of their variety show, ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure, was aired. On October 25, "Hello Pro Kenshuusei" was added to the UP-FRONT PROMOTION website under "Talent." In November, the Juice=Juice members profiles were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei website, bringing the member count down to 28. On December 14, after five years of being in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kaneko Rie quit. However, she stayed until the 21st. Her departure brought the membership count down to 27. 2014 In January, Kenshuusei members had self-introduction and interview videos uploaded to their Hello! Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel. On May 4, it was announced that Kosuga Fuyuka had finished her training. On September 1, it was revealed that Tanaka Karen and Oura Hirona had ended their training. On September 30, Makino Maria and Haga Akane joined Morning Musume '14, alongside two other non-kenshuusei, as 12th generation members. On October 4, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako and Aikawa Maho joined S/mileage as 3rd generation members. On November 4, it was revealed that Tanabe Nanami and Yoshihashi Kurumi had ended their training. On November 5, it was announced that Inaba Manaka and Yamaki Risa would be joining Country Girls, a 2014 reboot of Country Musume, alongside three other non-kenshuusei. The seven debuting Kenshuusei will still participate in the November / December Kenshuusei Recital. On November 29, Hello Pro Kenshuusei released their first album ① Let's say "Hello!", ''it was available for purchase at the November/December Nama Tamago Show concerts, and it eventually had a general release on February 18, 2015. On December 27, an audition for new members, ranging from 4th year elementary school students to 3rd year middle school students, was announced through ''De☆View. The audition was also looking for new Up-Front Kenshuusei members. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, a new Kenshuusei unit Kobushi Factory was announced. The unit consists of Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. On February 26, it was revealed that Mikame Kana had ended her training. On April 29, a new Kenshuusei unit Tsubaki Factory was announced. The unit consists of Ogata Risa, Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, and Asakura Kiki. On April 30, it was revealed that Saito Kana had ended her training. On November 5, Kobushi Factory members profiles were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei website. It was also announced that Funaki Musubu and Yanagawa Nanami would be joining Country Girls. On November 6, it was revealed that Okamoto Honoka had ended her training. 2016 On March 24, it was revealed that Takemura Miu had ended her training. On July 16, Kasahara Momona joined ANGERME as the sole 5th generation member, and the same day it was announced that a Hokkaido branch of Hello Pro Kenshuusei had been formed. On July 28, Hashimoto Nagisa, Shimano Momoko, Yokogawa Yumei, and Nakano Rion's profiles were removed from the Kenshuusei website, indicating they have ended their training. On August 13, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao joined Tsubaki Factory as new group members. On December 12, Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina joined Morning Musume as 13th generation members. 2017 On February 28, Tsubaki Factory member profiles were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei page on the Hello! Project site. On March 6, it was revealed that Yoshida Marie had ended her training. On May 5, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, the debut of Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime in a new section focused on theater, Inoue Hikaru as the new leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, and the debut of Ichioka Reina, Dambara Ruru, and Kawamura Ayano in Hello! Project (either as a new unit or in a generational group) in the near future were announced. On June 26, Dambara Ruru joined Juice=Juice as new group member, Kawamura Ayano joined ANGERME as new group member, and Ichioka Reina became leader of a New Group. 2018 On February 9, it was announced that Goto Sayaka had ended her training On April 23, it was announced that Hashimoto Momoko had completed her training. On May 29, it was announced that Inoue Hikaru had completed her training. On June 9, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ in Tokyo, it was announced that Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, and Eguchi Saya were chosen to join the new group led by Ichioka Reina that would debut later in 2018. It was also announced that Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, and Okamura Minami were selected to join the second new group which already includes Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime and would debut later in 2018. On July 14, the promoted member profiles were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei page on the Hello! Project site. On August 24, it was announced that Horie Kizuki and Kanatsu Mizuki had finished their training. Discography Main Article: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Discography Albums ;Indies Albums *2015.02.18 ① Let's say "Hello!" *2018.05.06 Rainbow×2 Singles ;Indies Singles *2012.09.23 Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina *2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (Hello! Project Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice) *2013.12.21 Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (DVD single) ;Soundtrack Singles *2014.05.15 Karen na Gasshoudan - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako, Yamaki Risa, Oura Hirona *2016.12.07 Engeki Joshibu Musical "Nega Poji Poji" Original Soundtrack ;Digitally released songs *2017.06.02 Hello! Massara no Jibun *2017.06.30 Isshakudama de Buppanase! *2017.09.08 Arigatameiwaku Monogatari DVDs *2007.05.13 Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen History of Hello Pro Egg (fanclub exclusive) *2007.09.26 Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ *2007.11.23 Hello Pro Egg DVD PAMPHLET (fanclub exclusive) *2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ *2009.04.04 Hello Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol.1 (only available at the 2009 April recital) *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ *2009.12.24 Kyou wa Nan no Hi? Egg no Hi! DVD ~Synchro Quiz Hen~ *2009.12.24 Kyou wa Nan no Hi? Egg no Hi! DVD ~Game Hen~ *2010.03.27 Hello Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol.2 (only available at the 2010 March recital) *2010.11.28 Hello Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol.3 (only available at the 2010 November recital) *2013.03.31 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei DVD Magazine Vol.1 *2014.05.22 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Micchaku 2013nen Fuyu *2014.08.27 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2018.10.17 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ Works Theater *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2016 Mode *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan (2017) Variety Shows *Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! (2013) *~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure (2013-2014) Groups Hello Pro Kenshuusei Units *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2010) *THE Possible (2006–2007) *Shugo Chara Egg! (2008–2010) *S/mileage (2009–2010) *Juice=Juice (2013) *Kobushi Factory (2015) *Tsubaki Factory (2015-2017) *New "Performance Group" Unit (2018-) *New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit (2018-) Hello! Project Units Featuring Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ongaku Gatas (2007–2010) *MilkyWay (2008–2009) *High-King (2008–2010) *Shin Minimoni (2009–2011) *ZYX-α (2009–2010) *Aa! (2009–2011) *Reborn Eleven (2011) *Jurin (2013) Acts featuring Former Eggs Former Acts *v-u-den (Okada Yui) *℃-ute (Arihara Kanna) *Mano Erina (soloist) *Lilpri *Oha Girl Maple (Ogawa Saki) *Peaberry (Wada Ayaka) *Harvest (Takeuchi Akari) *HI-FIN (Fukuda Kanon) *Jurin (Miyamoto Karin) *Sato no Akari (Katsuta Rina, Uemura Akari) *Triplet (Takagi Sayuki, Kudo Haruka) *ODATOMO *AKBN0 (Maeda Irori) *SMILE 4 the future (Kizawa Runa) *Ongaku Gatas (Korenaga Miki) *Ru:Run (Tanaka Karen) Current Acts *Morning Musume (Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina) *ANGERME (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Kosuga Fuyuka, Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano, Funaki Musubu) *Kikkawa Yuu (Soloist) *Kitahara Sayaka (Soloist) *Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Up Up Girls (Kari) (Sengoku Minami, Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami) *Smile Gakuen (Kizawa Runa) *StylipS (Noto Arisa) *Juice=Juice (Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Yanagawa Nanami, Inaba Manaka) *Mirei (soloist) *Country Girls (Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Yanagawa Nanami, Funaki Musubu) *Kobushi Factory *Tsubaki Factory *OnePixcel (Tanabe Nanami) *Purest (Yokogawa Yumei) *Ichigo Milk Iro ni Somaritai (Nakano Rion) *New "Performance Group" Unit (Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya) *New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit (Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Okamura Minami, Kiyono Momohime) Trivia *When Hello Pro Egg changed its name to Hello Pro Kenshuusei, it was also established that each member had to pay a monthly fee of 10,000 yen (about $100) for their lessons."Hello! Project "Kenshuusei" Audition website" (in Japanese). *The oldest member in the current lineup is Noguchi Kurumi at the age of , while the youngest member in the current lineup is Matsubara Yuriya at the age of . *Wada Ayaka is the first member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei to become the leader of a main Hello! Project group and of Hello! Project. *Fukumura Mizuki is the first former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member to become sub-leader and leader of Morning Musume. She is also the first former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member to become sub-leader of Hello! Project. *Linlin was the first and only international student Hello Pro Kenshuusei has ever had. During her time as an egg, her name was never released and she was known as poniko (ポニ子; ponytail girl). She was also the only member to not be in a generation. *Contrary to popular belief, Jang Da Yeon was never a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was a member of Hello Pro Korea Kenshuusei. *In the past, Kenshuusei who auditioned for Morning Musume or ANGERME were automatically passed to the third round. *The oldest member to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Hirano Tomomi at 24 years old. *The tallest member in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Mashiro Kana at 168cm. *2005 was the only year in which no new members were added. *22nd generation members Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei were all initially from NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *Sasaki Rikako, Inaba Manaka, Takemura Miu, Onoda Saori, Horie Kizuki, Takase Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Kiyono Momohime, Kawamura Ayano, Okamura Minami, Yamada Ichigo and Nakayama Natsume were previously from idol groups outside of Hello! Project. *As of November 5, 2015, with the removal of Kobushi Factory from the Kenshuusei website, there are no current members to have been trainees back when Hello Pro Kenshuusei was named Hello Pro Egg. *The 17th generation is the first and currently the only generation with more than 2 members to have every member debut in Hello! Project. **ANGERME is the only active group to not have a 17th generation member among their lineup. *Kosuga Fuyuka is the first, and currently only member to go from being a full Hello! Project Member to be "downgraded" to a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (excluding Inaba Manaka who is considered a solo act). *Although Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime are still featured on Hello! Pro Kenshuusei recital and cast lists they are, in actual fact, full Hello! Project members. *Wada Ayaka is the only current 1st generation member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (then known as Hello! Pro Egg) still active in Hello! Project. *Linlin is the only international member, past or present, of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Every main group (as of 2017) has at least one former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in their roster. See Also *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Discography *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts & Events *Gallery:Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Auditions *Gallery:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Music Videos External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Official Website *Hello Pro Egg Official FC Website *Hello! Project "Kenshuusei" Audition page *Official YouTube Channel *Japanese Wikipedia: ハロプロ研修生 References cs:Hello Pro Kenshuusei de:Hello Pro Kenshuusei es:Hello Pro Kenshuusei it:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2004 Units Category:V-u-den Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:C-ute Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Little Gatas Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:Mano Erina Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Up Up Girls Category:Kitahara Sayaka Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Juice=Juice Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:12th Generation Category:Country Girls Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Kobushi Factory Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:13th Generation Category:Morning Musume Category:ANGERME Category:5th Generation ANGERME Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:6th Generation ANGERME Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei